


System Crash

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Unexpected Kinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony survives the battle but only just.  Badly wounded, Jarvis seeks to fix him</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Crash

The blinking red indicator on his car dashboard was telling him that gas was low.  He'd better refuel.  Funny, he always kept his cars in the best condition; he'd never been nearly out of gas...  He tried to move his arm to tap the red light.  It would not move.  Someone was talking to him.

"Sir. Sir, are you alright?"

He was not in a car. He was in his suit... But why couldn't Tony move?

"Jarvis?"

"Sir, you've been unconscious, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Jarvis.  I hear you.  Why can't I see anything?  I can't move.  What is going on?"

"A firefight sir, a big one.  You were thrown into the Brooklyn Bridge."

Tony strained inside his armor, unable to lift it.  "Unlock the suit Jarvis, I have to return to the fight, I have to-"

"Sir... Rest please.  You have sustained very serious injuries and you cannot fight under these circumstances.  You must allow me to conduct diagnostics on both your current vitals and the suit.  To do that I need you as still as possible."

Tony continued to try and move his limbs.

"Jarvis, I'm... I feel so weak..."

"I know, sir."

Tony sighed and began to cry softly.  "Jarvis, I don't... I don't want to die alone... Please..."

"You aren't alone, sir.  Please rest and allow me to fix you..."

Tony's eyes widened.  "My chest feels very heavy and my eyes keep trying to close.  I... I can't stay awake..."

"Then sleep, sir...  I will watch over you till morning."

Tony fell unconscious …


End file.
